


Family

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Wreckers, wrecker family values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Wrecker meant being a part of a family and, for Wheeljack, Miko was an essential member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Wheeljack was a hardened, seasoned warrior. He was a Wrecker - the best of the best that the Autobots had to offer. His job was simple: to wreck things, whether that be sabotaging a ‘Con based operation or rescuing a group of POWs. He had seen a lot in his long lifetime and career and expected to see a lot more.

Despite this, however, Wheeljack had considered the Wreckers his family. A dysfunctional family, perhaps, but a family none the less. A family of misfit brothers and sisters with a common goal; of protecting what they held dear no matter the cost.

And despite the fact that the official Wreckers had disbanded several vorns ago, Wheeljack still felt that same amount of camaraderie toward its members upon looking back. There was no ill will, only a healthy dose of love and respect.

So, upon coming to Earth and finding one of his lost brothers, he was consumed with an insurmountable amount of love that threatened to overwhelm him. Even now, months after landing, he was still consumed with the same amount of affection as he did then.

But, of course, being a fearless warrior and, more importantly, a potential target, he was careful about the amount of joy that he let slip passed his carefully constructed mask.

However, one new recruit was enough to break such a mask.

Miko Nakadai was a force to be reckoned with. She was smaller than any other ever to be branded a Wrecker, but she was no less fearless and determined. In some ways, Wheeljack was envious of her. The sheer amount of love and devotion she showed toward the things she cared about was enough to bring him to his knees. If Wheeljack ever showed even a quarter of the passion that she exuded, he was sure that he would have been a Prime by now.

She was loud and excitable and her antics more than usual brought a smile to his face. She had the kind of innocence often dedicated to the very young, but a ruthlessness about her that greatly impressed Wheeljack. She was everything that a Wrecker shrived to be and more.

He was very fond of Miko, and was hard pressed not to indulge her whenever she asked something of him. Usually said requests involved him blowing up something, which he enjoyed doing as much as he did showing off.

Ratchet would always yell at him afterward, but he found it difficult to feel scolded when the look of pure joy blossomed on Miko’s face.

Despite the fact that Miko was a human, and that she was small and ill-equipped to handle a ‘Con in hand-to-hand, she was still a Wrecker, and being a Wrecker meant being a part of a family. As such, Miko was a part of Wheeljack’s family and was, therefore, an important aspect in his life.


End file.
